This invention relates to a device used to prevent a vehicle from tilting or rolling over on its side. This device is applicable to new or previously owned vehicles, such as SUVs, truck, vans, or automobiles.
With the popularity of high center of gravity vehicles, the incidence of accidents involving roll-overs and tire blowouts has increased, with ensuing injuries and loss of life. Thus, there is a need for a device that can prevent vehicle tilt and rollover.
The purpose of the invention is accomplished by a mechanical device that extends the wheel base of the vehicle. In one embodiment, the device comprises a sliding steel bar or rod with a wheel or cylindrical ball joint at the terminal end that will slide out from a vehicle when the vehicle begins to tilt. The bar/rod extends to the side at the front and rear of the vehicle to a point where it touches the road to prevent further tilt or rollover. The sliding bar/rod is enclosed in a sleeve that is attached to the frame, bumper or body of the vehicle, so that the load of the vehicle can be absorbed, preventing tilting or rollover. In an alternative embodiment, the device comprises vertically mounted swinging arm hinged from the top of a fixed arm with a holding arm connecting the swinging arm and the fixed arm so as to control the extension of the swinging arm.